


High For This

by kagunes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Drugs, Getting high, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagunes/pseuds/kagunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos get high together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High For This

**Author's Note:**

> i've only written one high piece besides this and ??? ?? it was a long time ago so here's this piece of garbage. plus im kind of basing this off of my own experience when my friends have been high, so im not exactly sure if everyone acts this way when they are?? idk
> 
> comments and/or suggestions are appreciated :^)
> 
> tumblr: 8ijo.tumblr.com (aesthetic) and carlosandjay.tumblr.com (disney/descendants)

"You've taken three hits already, and I'm barely feeling anything yet," Carlos complained, having only taken one himself so far. "Hand it over."

Jay complied, holding the slim joint out before Carlos' lips. Carlos leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip, taking a long, deep drag before allowing the smoke out between his lips.

This reminded the two boys of what it was like on the island. Almost everyone, especially kids their own age, had smoked back home. The irrefutable scent of cannabis could be found practically anywhere. They hadn't expected something so unwholesome to be found in Auradon, but here they were, sitting on the wooden floor against Jay's bed inside their dorm room with smoke clouded around them.

"This is some pretty low-grade shit," Jay commented, "it's definitely not as good as Diego's."

Carlos nodded in agreement. "The guy you got it from was pretty old, wasn't he? He probably can't tell the difference anymore."

"It's better than nothing, though," Jay stated, bringing it back up to his lips and taking another hit. It wasn't working as fast as what you could find on the island, but it was still getting the job done. He felt his mind start to spin a bit before blowing the fumes in Carlos' direction.

After the next drag Jay took, Carlos' had parted his lips and he allowed Jay's smoke into his mouth and down to his lungs, his mouth opening wider as the smoke continued.

The side of Jay's mouth curled up into a smile before he leaned in to press a soft kiss on Carlos' jaw. "I love when you do that," he spoke in between planting more kisses along Carlos' neck. "I wonder if we should tell Mal and Evie that we found some-"

"No way, dude," Carlos interrupted, "you know Evie was never into smoking, and Mal wouldn't risk Ben finding out anyways."

Jay thought about it for a moment before realizing Carlos was right. He took another toke and rested his head against the mattress behind him. He sat like that for a few minutes, his eyes half open with his hands in his lap. "Hey," he spoke up in the silence, "isn't it kind of weird how we have to pay for everything? Like, it would be so much easier if everything was free and everyone would have the same accessibility to stuff."

Carlos blew the smoke from his last hit before speaking, "Jay, it's a flawed system and you'll have to accept it. You go on that same tangent almost every time we smoke."

"Oh," Jay replied, a smile spreading across his face. He shifted his gaze over to Carlos, staring at each other for a good three seconds before bursting out into laughter. "But seriously, nobody would steal anymore, even though I contribute to about fifty percent of the thefts around here."

Letting out a lazy laugh, Carlos held the joint between his thumb and his forefinger. He brought it up to his mouth, slowly inhaling the fumes and creating small rings of smoke that slowly vanished above his head.

"I'm really starting to feel it now, damn," Jay declared after taking advantage of when Carlos held the almost-diminished joint to his lips, allowing him to take another drag. "And for some reason, you look really kissable right now."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Are there times I don't?"

Jay suddenly seemed closer than before, his breath smelling of smoke and herbs as he spoke, "You should kiss me."

Normally Jay wasn't so straightforward when high, but Carlos wasn't complaining. His lips turned into a smile, pressing forward slightly so his forehead was resting against the larger boy's. He slowly met Jay's lips somewhere in the middle, lazily kissing back with his hands clutching the hem of Jay's shirt. He helped him off with it before his fingers clumsily found their way into Jay's hair before swinging his leg over Jay's in order to be on his lap.

Jay allowed Carlos' tongue into his mouth, slowly moving in sync as Jay lifted Carlos' shirt over his head. They moved to the music playing in the background, something old from one of the bands back home.

Carlos pulled back for a moment, grabbing the joint from where he had set it on the floor. He held the end up to Jay's lips, watching carefully as he took a hit. Jay's eyes fluttered shut as the fumes filled his lungs. Carlos took a drag himself, taking whatever life was left in the cigarette. He exhaled the smoke just as Jay did, pressing his lips against Jay's before the smoke had left their bodies and trapped it in between their mouths. Every time they even slightly disconnected, the smoke would slip past them and into the already-cloudy air.

"Hey, Car," Jay spoke in between kisses, "I'm kind of really feeling that last one, do you think we could just lie down?"

"Sure," Carlos responded, having the exact same thought. "We never fuck well when we're stoned anyways."

Jay giggled shortly before repeating, "fuck".

Carlos snickered as well, finding the word equally as funny. After their laughter came to an end, he slowly got off of Jay's lap and nearly collapsed onto his bed. Jay did the same, but fell directly on top of Carlos.

"Mm, you're warm," Carlos commented, despite being crushed underneath Jay, who was about twice as large as him.

Jay rolled over so he was on his back, gaining a groan from Carlos. He turned as well so he was pressed against the older boy's side, his arm lazily thrown over Jay's stomach.

"Wait," Jay began, "where did our shirts go?"

Carlos lifted his head for a second before realizing they weren't wearing any. "I think someone stole them," he claimed.

"Oh, there they are." Jay pointed at where the pieces of clothing were laid on the floor. "How'd they get there?"

The boys thought for a few moments before rupturing into laughter once again. They calmed down for a moment, which allowed Carlos to worm his way up the bed so he could nuzzle his head into the crook of Jay's neck. Once the laughter picked back up, it died down again only moments later until one of them would start again.

"You know, you're the prettiest person I've ever met," Jay said in the midst of their giggling. "You're so pretty."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and sniggered again. "Thanks," he simply acknowledged, planting a kiss on Jay's collarbone.

Gently threading them through, Jay's fingers tangled themselves into Carlos' white-tipped hair. "It feels like Dude," he commented, referring to the smaller boy's ringlets. "But softer."

"Shh," Carlos said, pressing his forefinger against Jay's mouth. "Stop talking."

Jay puckered his lips as to kiss Carlos' finger. He felt Carlos' arms wrap around his waist once more, reminding him of how much he loved the feeling of skin to skin contact. As Carlos snuggled his way deeper and deeper into his boyfriend's embrace, Jay himself also began to melt into Carlos' touch.

"I kind of missed doing this," Carlos sighed, "We just need a better dealer."

Already almost fast asleep, Jay only nodded his head in agreement. "You're the only drug I need," Jay mumbled, attempting to be romantic in his drowsy state of mind.

Even when doped up, Carlos could tell that what Jay had just said was extremely clichéd. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile a bit. "I love you," Carlos replied, the words muffled against Jay's neck.

Jay was already asleep, and soon Carlos was as well. And as banal as it was, what Jay said was true: they were each other's addictions.


End file.
